


Orgasm Delay/Denial

by ktula



Series: 101 Kinks (2017/2018) [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bondage, Inversion, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, hood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 14:33:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12434808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktula/pseuds/ktula
Summary: Kylux fill for orgasm delay/denial.





	Orgasm Delay/Denial

“You have to beg for it,” Ren said irritably. “That’s the whole–that’s the fucking point of this, fuck, Armitage, why are you so awful?”

Hux shrugs. Or, at least, he would shrug, if he could move his shoulders. Which he can’t.

He can’t move much of anything, really, hasn’t been able to for the last–actually, he’s not sure. His blindingly accurate sense of time has mostly disintegrated, though whether that’s due to the hood over his face or the part where he’s been hanging upside for the last indeterminable amount of time.

“How are you not even hard anymore.”

“I’m upside down,” Hux says, pleased that his voice comes out flat and bored. It’s been so long since he’s spoken that he was mildly concerned his voice would do something embarrassing, like crack, or croak, but it comes out just as steady as it always does. “I think.”

“Yes,” Ren says. And then–quickly, like a correction, “You should address me as Sir.”

Hux rolls his eyes. It’s not visible behind the hood, but it’s such an immediate and satisfying reaction that he doesn’t bother trying to stop himself from doing it. “Sir,” he says sarcastically.

“I don’t like this,” Ren says thickly, his voice suddenly right next to Hux’s ear. “You aren’t doing what I want you to do. This isn’t the way I want this to go.”

“Well fucking change it then,” Hux hisses, and oh fuck, he has definitely pissed Ren off now, because he can feel it all over his skin like static electricity, the force touching Hux all over his body, somehow both inside and outside his skin, Hux’s mental shields disintegrating and–

–and holy fuck, why the goddamn hell had Ren spent so much time with the fucking ropes and the bondage and the mask and the fucking inversion apparatus if he could have just done this the entire goddamn time?

“This is the stuff I found on the holonet,” Ren sulks. “I picked it out of your fucking search history, I thought this was what you wanted–”

Hux can’t breathe. The–the thing Ren is doing, the thing that’s under his skin, the thing that is like electricity and being shocked and having fingers running under his skin between the muscles and the bones, and–

–and this is like an autopsy, this is like being pulled apart piece by piece. Hux can’t think, can’t form complete sentences, can’t even function, can’t even–

_You are so fucking hard right now._ Ren’s voice echoes in his head, and it sounds amused now instead of petulant, satisfied instead of pissy.

_you should have been doing this the whole time_  Hux mentally screams—or, at least, he thinks he does, but he isn’t sure because he can’t even feel his body anymore, much less have any concept of where his mind is and what he is and isn’t broadcasting–

_Everything_ , Ren’s voice echoes in his head. _I can see everything._

_let me come then_  Hux pleads. _let me come i want to come i need to come ren let me_

“No,” Ren says, and it’s somehow inside and outside of Hux’s head all at the same time, that single word booming all around him, through his ears and into his brain and from his brain out into the void of space and Hux is on the cusp of something beautiful, Hux is on the verge of blowing into pieces, Hux is going to shatter and crumple and explode and he is going to–

_No_ , Ren repeats, and this time it’s inside Hux, Ren’s voice is inside Hux’s head, and it is thick and deep and reverberates right down to Hux’s bones, shaking him all the way down to his cells.

_i’m going to come?_  Hux thinks.

_No_ , Ren’s voice says, nestled deep into the crevices of Hux’s brain and echoing through his body. _No, you aren’t._


End file.
